Simba's Human Daughter
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Simba takes in a human little girl after she lost her parents and the little girl tries her best to fit in with the pride and vows one day she would avenge her parents somehow. Years pass and Ariana is training to become a great member of Simba's pride. Will she ever avenge her parents?
1. A little lost human found

A young little girl named Ariana was with her parents in their home that they moved to in a house that is close to the savannas in the wilds of Africa. They moved here to get away from the dangers of evil and possibly a better future for their little girl.

Ariana's life was going good till one day something terrible has happened when she and her parents were on a jeep tour, poachers came and started to kill her parents, but before hand though, her father has told her to hide under the jeep and don't come out till it's clear. She heard gunshots that were loud. She had to cover her ears from the loudness of the guns and then she heard nothing.

Ariana got up and she got a shocked look on her face, her parents were about to die, but they were breathing still a bit. Her mother looked at her and said to her, "My dear daughter, it would make me feel bad that you would grow up and I won't see it, but someone or something will take care of you. I pray that it will happen." Then with those final words, she died.

Poor Ariana was starting to feel like she was about to cry, she tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't hold them any longer. She started to cry and weep for the loss of her parents. What she didn't know is that a special animal is going to take great care of her. This special animal is a big cat though, a lion.

Ariana cried and cried and while she was still weeping she said, "Mommy, Daddy. I want my mommy." She has been crying for a while then all of a sudden, she heard a twig snap and the grass moving. Ariana jointed her head up.

She looked around to see what is there, but she saw nothing. Ariana cried for a bit till she turned around to see a lion. She gasped and was about to run away when the lion said, "No don't be afraid, I won't harm you." Ariana's eyes widened. The lion just spoke to her. He told her that his name is Simba and he was informed about her being alone after her parents were killed. He then said that he'll take her back to his home and pride.

Ariana didn't know what to say at all. She nodded her head and followed the mighty lion to his home. On the way, the little six year old girl didn't know what is going to happen to her now that she is going to be taken care of by lions. This is new to her.


	2. Ariana, Welcome to Pride Rock

The sun was about to set when the lion alpha and the little six year old child made it back to the lion's home. Ariana was amazed by what she is seeing now. Simba looked at Ariana with a smile and said to her, "Welcome to Pride Rock Ariana."

Ariana couldn't believe it. They made it and as they were walking, Ariana heard some of the lionesses talking, "It's a little human girl. What's she doing here? Where did she come from? Is she the little girl that we heard from our king that will be living with us?" Ariana felt nervous all of a sudden.

Simba then saw the look on her face and told her that it will be ok. Ariana nodded her head and then Simba told her to wait here while he will go see his mate and she nodded her head.

Then she sat down while she waited for Simba to come back. It was a few minutes before he came back with his mate, daughter and little son. The lioness told her that her name is Nala and she introduced her cubs to her.

The oldest cub is Kiara and the youngest cub is called Kion. Ariana became very shy.

Simba said to her, "There is nothing left for you back in the savannas, everything will be with us." Then word was spread about Ariana becoming a member of the pride and becoming the lion king's human daughter.

Ariana wasn't sure what is going to happen to her now. Then Nala told her that there will be a ceremony for her. Little Ariana felt nervous all of a sudden. Simba then told her that she should be ok.

Even Zazu has heard about her and he too felt sorry for her.

Ariana can't believes that it's happening to her. She is becoming both the member of a pride and a lion's daughter.

Ariana then got some new clothes because her original clothes will wear out soon. Her new clothes are native clothes.


End file.
